Eternal Love
by Eligan32599
Summary: This is just a love story of how Silver and Tails resurrect Blaze from when she sacrificed her life to destroy Iblis. I hope you enjoy the SilverxBlaze story I made! :D


_Hey guys, well so far this is my 1st fanfic on this website and I hope you go easy on me on this one if I make some errors. I'm an alright writer. So anyway, I hope you enjoy.:)_

_Eternal Love_

_ It all started on a warm summer day in Mobius, I was in the park as I sat down on the hard, brown wooded benchas I levitated a little pebble to the air due to my boredom since I defeated Iblis. Though...It was also the last day that I saw my friend, Blaze the Cat. She was my best friend since the beginning, however, she sacrificed her life to destroy Iblis and save the future. However, I decided to live in the present time with Sonic and the others due to the bad memories of the future I had when I was with Blaze and that bastard named Mephiles. For now, I decided to be widow for awhile since I'm still depressed about Blaze's fate..._

_**Silver POV**_

_It's warm today due to the lower precipitation of the area. I've decided to wear my silk green T-shirt along with my dark blue jeans that go up to what I'm guessing half of my knee, I'm not that good with math since I always train to use my telekinesis. It's kinda ironic really since I always thought that people with telekinesis would be smarter at quantum physics or calcius. Anyway, I felt a butterfly that fluttered on top of my nose as it stayed there for a brief minute. I chuckled a bit due to it wings that tickled my nose a bit. I saw it fly away with it's red and blue pattern wings that flutter in the sky. Though, I was still a bit depressed about what happened to Blaze for the last four weeks ago, it's kinda shocking and annoying to other that I'm still sad about Blaze, but I guess this is what love does to ya. I heard a little voice from the distance that made me look around to see who it was, the voice said "Hey! Silver!". And as I looked at my left, I saw Tails calling out my name as he was gliding in the sky with his two tails to hover above me and land down softly on the ground. He was wearing his light brown leather googles on his eyes along with his engineer belt on with his other gadgets and tools on it, he was wearing his orange and yellow cloth shirt with blue jeans on. He landed on the ground softly, just as how I would predict it, and ran up to me excitingly._

_**Regular POV**_

_Tails: *Ran up to Silver excitingly and had a smile* Hey Silver!_

_Silver: *Had a little smile to hide his sadness* Hey Tails, how're you?_

_Tails: I'm actually doing pretty good, just doing my regular business._

_Silver: Building new gadgets as always? *smirked a bit*_

_Tails: Well you kinda know me and how I work. *Had a nervous smile*_

_Silver: *Clears his throat* So anyway, what brings you here?_

_Tails: You actually. *Smiles*_

_Silver: ...Tails, I'm sorry to say this my friend, but I don't go that direction in a relationship, especially with guys._

_Tails: *Had giant wide eyes as his yellow and white furred face was red from his nervousness* NO! Not like that! I mean't that I came here to tell you something!_

_Silver: Ah I see...*Changes subject* So what do you need to say to me?_

_Tails: Ah right! Lemme ask a question, have you ever heard of the term 'Cats have nine lives'?_

_Silver: If this is about Blaze then I don't wanna be in on this plan. We can't ressurect Blaze back anyway, she turned to dust when I saw her disappeared._

_Tails: Well actually, we can. With the help of my Life-O-Zap, we can actually ressurect Blaze and you two can be together. *Acted proud of himself*_

_Silver: Hmmmm...Interesting...But I have one question though, how will this idea work if I can't use Blaze's body to ressurect her?_

_Tails: Well you actually don't have to use just her body, you can just use something that she use to have and if it has any DNA that matches Blaze's, then it can work._

_Silver: I see...I actually do remember her giving me a little music box ever since she and I were around five or six._

_Tails: Perfect! Just meet me at my workshop and I'll start the process when you arrive. *Began to turn his two tails and fly back to his workshop*_

_Silver: Hmmm...*Sigh* May as well get the music box, though I doubt this plan will work. *Got up and walked to his cottage to retrieved the music box*_

_**2 hours later...**_

_**Silver POV**_

_I then arrived at Tails' Workshop with the small music box that Blaze gave me since we were tiny children. I turn my head to the Blue Typhoon that Tails made a while ago before I even met him and Sonic, he hardly uses it now, but he sometimes rides it just to feel the cool breeze in his face like what I'm feeling right now. Though, it's just calmly breezing in my face smoothly like cream on a sundae...Wait, does that make since? Eh, ah well, I walked into the workshop as Tails was reading a novel as he relaxed on the couch while I went to him._

_**Regular POV**_

_Silver: *Clears throat* Ummm, Tails?_

_Tails: Hm? *Looks at Silver briefly then smiles again* Ah, you finally arrive I see?_

_Silver: I got the music box that Blaze gave me._

_Tails: Great! Now just follow me. *Got up and walked to his building room*_

_Silver: *Covers his mouth to cough and follows Tails*_

_**In the Invention room...**_

_Silver: *Looks around as he saw trinkets and wires that sparked a bit at random* Wow Tails, quite a crowded place in here huh?_

_Tails: Well a genius' mind needs to be active, so I build what I think of. *smiles but got back to having a serious face* But that's not the point,the point is that today we'll be ressurecting Blaze back. Or bring her back from the afterlife._

_Silver: Is there really a difference?_

_Tails: Meh, not sure. Anyway, here's my invention! *Takes off the cloth that covered his latest invention* The Life-O-Zap! Just put the item that your dead friend gave you and she should be back!_

_Silver: Very well, but I'm still not 100% sure about this. *Puts the music box in the little cuuve hole*_

_Tails: Trust me! It'll work.*smiles as he worked the controls of the machine*_

_Silver: Your smiling must be straining your face now huh?_

_Tails: Kinda, but I'm use to it. *Got done with the controls and pulls on the lever*_

_Silver: Ah. So now what?_

_Tails: Now we just watch the machine and she'll appear inside the machine. *Got next to Silver and watches the machine began making sounds and made haze around it*_

_Silver: Hmmm...*Talks to himself* Please work..._

_**The machine began to shake as the sounds became louder due to the loose bolts and nuts in it, Tails wasn't sure about what's going on and went back to the controls.**_

_Silver: *Worried a bit* Ummm, Tails? Is it suppose to do that?_

_Tails: No! It's suppose to bring her out now, something must be malufunctuning in the system! *Tries to fix it but the controls sparked at him as he jumped back*_

_Silver: Tails?!_

_Tails: TAKE COVER! *Ducks down under a table as he pulled Silver under with him*_

_Silver: But the music box!_

_**The machine then exploded as wires, bolts, cranks, nuts, and screws were flying from the machine into seperate directions in the room. The machine crumpled into pieces as it had dark entrails on the ground just where the machine was.**_

_Silver: *Opened his eyes and saw the machine in pieces* Oh no. *Got out from the table and search the rebble* Where is it? Where is it!?_

_Tails: *Opened his eyes as he let go of the leg of the table* Silver?... *Got out from the table and looked at him*_

_Silver: *Searches more and turned to look at Tails* Shut up and help me find the music box! *Looks for it frantically*_

_Tails: Silver, the machine destroyed the music box with it, I doubt it survived. *Sounded depressed*_

_Silver: Shut up! *Looks more but saw that the music box was crushed as the crank to it was destroyed* No...*Looks at it as tears were in his eyes* This was the only thing that Blaze gave me before she died...*Wipes his tears and looks angrily at Tails as he grabbed his collar* WHY DO YOU DO THIS!?_

_Tails: Silver! I-_

_Silver: Shut up Tails! You know exactly why I'm mad! *Grips his collar tougher*_

_**As Silver yelled at the scared Tails more, a dark purple cat coughed from the smoke as she slowly got out of the rubble of the destroyed machine. She had her original purple arab tunic along with her white pants and gloves with a red ruby on her head. She saw Silver as she was shocked.**_

_Blaze: *Shocked and touched Silver's shoulder* S-Silver?..._

_Silver: *Turns around angrily to see who it was but changes his expression when he first saw her* B-B-Blaze?..._

_Tails: *Starstrucked that she's alive* It worked..._

_**Blaze and Silver looked at each other for atleast a minute till Silver hugged her tightly and never let go of her as the tears in his eyes began to run down to his cheek. Blaze did the same as she hugged him back.**_

_Silver: Blaze...You're alive again...I thought I would never see you again...*Had more tears coming down from his eyes*_

_Blaze: Silver...I'm happy to see you again...*Had tears coming down to her purple furry cheeks*_

_Tails: *Looks at them both as he wipes a little tear in his eye and immediately wiped it off his eye* I'm glad you're happy..._

_Silver: *Looks at Blaze and then turns back to Tails* Tails I..._

_Tails: It's fine, you have your time with Blaze. You need to catch up with her anyway. *Smiles as he left the room*_

_Silver: *Smiles then looks at Blaze* Blaze...Did you get hurt by the machine?_

_Blaze: Nah, I only got a couple of bruises. But I'm a strong woman, I can walked it off._

_Silver: That's good...*Looks down and picks up the remaining pieces of the music box* Blaze?_

_Blaze: Is that the...*looks at the music box and took the crank of it*..._

_Silver: I really am sorry about the music box being destroyed. You see, the only way for Tails to ressurect you was to use a specific object that the person you want to revived, used. So I use the music box to ressurect you. But I never thought that it would be destroyed in the explosion...Blaze...I know you cherished it...But I'm truly am sor- *Was interrupted as Blaze kissed his lips* ?! *Saw it as he was red*_

_Blaze: *Pulled head back and talked* Silver it's ok, I understand what happened. You wanted me back so badly that you're willing to sacrifice anything for me to stay alive...That really is the sweetest thing a guy would ever do for a girlfriend.*Smiles*_

_Silver: *Shocked* G-G-Girlfriend? *Smiles happily*_

_Blaze: *Nods and kisses Silver again*_

_Silver: *did the same and pulled back a little as he whispered* ...I love you Blaze._

_Blaze: *Looks at him and whispered back* I love you too Silver..._

_Silver: *Smiles and kisses Blaze more as Blaze did the same*_

_**And thus, that was the day that I regain my happiness and expressed my love to Blaze that day. About a couple years later, me and her got married and had three children. A older girl named Scyllia, a silver cat with yellow oval eyes. A boy named Eldrick, a purple silver hedgehog with yellow oval eyes. And a baby boy named Allen, a darkish purple cat with yellow oval eyes and with three pieces of hair standing up like mine. And as the years go on. I had one specific question that kept bugging me ever since Tails made that device...Why didn't he use it to ressurect his crush Cosmo? I mean, he keeps talking about her all the time but never fought about it. Ah well, he'll probably come around into ressurecting her again. Anyway, the end.**_

_Well that was my 1st fanfic for my new page on , I hope you enjoy it and I'll see you guys later.:)_


End file.
